I m not that girl
by EvilTwin1
Summary: Gib auf, lass los. Manche Wünsche schmerzen bloß. Wen interessiert, ob mein Herz zerbricht? Das bemerkt er kaum. Sie ist sein Traum. Ich bin es nicht... *Songfic*


_**Disclaim:**__ Die Welt und die Charaktere aus dieser Geschichte gehören nicht mir… Ebensowenig der Song *I´m not that Girl* (Deutsch *Ich bin es nicht*, wie in der Summary verwendet) aus dem Musical Wicked. Die Rechte für diesen Song und Harry Potter gehören wem auch immer sie gesetzlich gehören mögen… *lol* Ich schreibe das hier aus reiner Freude am Schreiben und hege keinerlei kommerzielle Absichten… :)_

_**Anmerk:**__ Das hier ist mein erstes (und wahrscheinlich auch letztes) Sonfics… *laut lach* _

_**I´m not that girl**_

_Hands touch, eyes meet__.  
Sudden silence, sudden heat.  
Hearts leap in a giddy whirl.  
He could be that boy.  
But I'm not that girl..._

Schneeweiße und blutrote Rosen versperrten ihre Sicht auf den Hauptteil des Ganges, der sich edel und strahlend schön vor ihr ergoss. Um sie herum herrschte angeregtes Tuscheln vor, während sie mit rasendem Herzen nach vorne blickte.

Sie konnte nicht zurück blicken. Wollte es nicht. Aus Angst davor, was sie erwartete; obwohl sie wusste was es war. Sie hatte von Anfang an geahnt, wo es enden würde. Doch sie hatte sich blenden lassen, wie jeder andere sich immer wieder von ihm und seiner Familie blenden ließ.

Irgendetwas in ihr flüsterte, dass sie auch nicht nach vorn schauen sollte, als sie den verschleierten Blick von ihren hellbeigefarbenen Schuhen nahm und ihn hob. Ihre dunkelbraunen Augen trafen die seinen. Eisgrau erfassten sie sie, zeigten ihr das Schicksal auf, welches sich hier und jetzt und doch niemals erfüllen würde.

Das Tuscheln wurde lauter, sie sah die wunderschöne Frau, die so viel von ihrem erhabenen Sohn hatte, der mit seliger Miene und doch so emotionslos da vorne am Ende des Ganges stand, in der ersten Reihe sitzen. Narzissa Malfoys Miene war so kalt, wie es ihr Sohn im Inneren war.

Ungesehen…

Doch so war er immer gewesen. Er lächelte, wenn er innerlich schrie und litt. Natürlich lächelte er niemals herzhaft. Selbst in seinen sanftesten Zügen, fand sich stets etwas Gehässiges und Verletzendes. Sie war sich nur nicht sicher, ob es andere zu sehen vermochten.

Der Grund waren seine Masken, die – wie sie schmerzlich herausfinden musste – keine wirklichen waren. Sie vertuschten und verwischten… Jedoch nur das, was er wirklich war. Augenscheinlich war er zu kalt, unberechenbar und zu überheblich. Man sah ihn an und meinte den kleinen, zerbrechlichen Jungen in ihm zu sehen. Den Jungen, den man von den steinernen Masken befreien wollte, die er tragen musste.

So war es auch ihr ergangen…

Zu spät war ihr bewusst geworden, dass seine Maske die Kindlichkeit war und nicht das Hässliche, was sich meistens in seinen feinen und gleichgültigen Zügen zeigte…

_Don't dream too far.  
Don't lose sight of who you are.  
Don't remember that rush of joy.  
He could be that boy.  
I'm not that girl..._

Sie senkte den Blick, starrte erneut auf ihre Schuhe und schloss die Augen. Die Musik ertönte und einen Augenblick schien ihr Herz stehenzubleiben und ihre Füße zuckten, wollten sich in Bewegung setzen.

Sein Blick brannte auf ihren weichen, dunkelbraunen Locken und die Erinnerung kam, rollte über sie herein, wie ein Zug.

_Platinblondes Haar ergoss sich über ihren, in die Schuluniform gekleideten, Schoß und sie verlor sich darin es ihm immer wieder aus der Stirn zu streichen._

„_Möchtest du darüber reden?", fragte sie sanft und ließ ihre Fingerspitzen über seine ebenmäßige Kopfhaut wandern. Selbst in diesem desolaten Zustand schien er perfekt zu sein. Selbst im Schmerz und der sichtlichen Verzweifelung war er undurchsichtig, bedacht und geheimnisvoll._

_Er schüttelte schwach und kaum merklich den Kopf, schloss seine Augen und vergrub sein Gesicht halb in ihrem Schoss. Mit der gehobenen Hand verdeckte er die andere Gesichtshälfte, atmete so tief und schmerzlich durch, dass es ihr ebenfalls wehtat._

_Dieser Hauch von Schwäche und Menschlichkeit, die er zeigte, brachte sie fast um. _

_Sie wusste, dass irgendetwas ihn bedrückte. Nicht nur, weil man es ihm ansah, sondern auch, weil sie ihren Vater hatte reden hören. Natürlich war es ihr untersagt zu lauschen. Doch sie hatte ihre Mutter seinen Namen sagen hören; gemeinsam mit dem des Lords. Und so war es ihr unmöglich gewesen zurück in ihr Bett zu gehen und so zu tun, als ob sie schlief._

_Lucius hatte versagt, darüber war sie sich bewusst. Das war ihnen allen bewusst. Und dass nun seine Familie darunter leiden musste, war mehr oder weniger so etwas wie eine Selbstverständlichkeit._

„_Du weißt genau, dass ich eher sterben würde, als dich zu verraten, Draco", flüsterte sie, beugte sich über ihn und ergriff vorsichtig seine Hand._

_Seine Augen wirkten unfokussiert und etwas glasig, als er sie ansah. Das Gefühl seiner Haut auf ihrer brannte wie Feuer, als er sie sanft umfasste. Sie wusste nicht ob es einfach nur daran lag, dass sie mit ihren 16-Jahren noch so gut wie unberührt war oder einfach daran, dass er es war, der sie berührte._

„_Ich würde für dich sterben", wiederholte sie sich wispernd sowie eindringlich, und um ihren Worten soviel Ausdruck wie möglich zu verleihen, drückte sie bestätigend seine Hand, führte sie schließlich an ihre Lippen und küsste sie._

_Er schmeckte salzig. __Ungewohnt..._

_Sie hatte ihn seit dem Weihnachtsball im vierten Schuljahr nicht mehr geküsst und damals war es nicht mehr als ein kleiner Abschiedkuss gewesen. Und seine Lippen hatten anders gescheckt. Nach Kürbissaft und den Honigdrops, die sie gegessen hatten. _

_Seufzend schloss sie die Augen, er löste seine Hand aus ihrer und streichelte beinahe behutsam ihre Wange. Sein Geschmack schien immer noch auf ihren Lippen zu kribbeln. Das Brennen auf ihrer Haut wurde zu einem Prickeln. _

_Dann wurde sein Griff überraschend fest. Als sie die Augen öffnete, waren die seinen wieder kalt und seine Miene hart._

„_Ich kann nicht", sagte er. Und seine Maske sagte ihr, dass sie ihn niemals wieder darauf ansprechen sollte._

Dieses Bild aus vergangenen Tagen immer noch vor Augen, öffnete sie diese wieder. Sofort fingen die seinen sie ein. Tausend und eine Frage standen in seinem Blick, während sein Kiefer sich sichtlich verkrampfte und sein Gesicht noch härter zu werden schien, als sonst…

_Ev'ry so often we long to steal.  
To the land of what-might-have-been.  
But that doesn't soften the ache we feel.  
When reality sets back in._

Ein stilles Seufzen auf den Lippen wandte sie den Blick ab, blickte hinüber auf die anderen Sitzreihen. Getrennt vom mit Rosenblütenblättern übersäten Mittelgang saßen all diese fremden Gesichter, die sie anzustarren schienen.

Dort sollten ihr bekannte Gesichter sitzen. Freunde und Familie sollten sie dort freudig erwarten. Und ihr Platz sollte der strahlend am Ende des Mittelganges sein; und nicht versteckt in der hintersten Reihe. Nur bemerkt von diesen eisigen Augen, die einmal die Welt für sie waren…

_Eine Sturmflut schien in ihm zu wüten. Das war eindeutig, denn es schien ihm aus dem Gesicht zu springen, wann immer ihre Blicke sich trafen. Und es war nicht einfach sie lange genug zu sehen, denn er wich den ihren gezielt aus. _

_Es hatte sie Ewigkeiten gekostet die Überwindung zu finden, ihn hier und jetzt anzusprechen. Ihn aus den Gedanken zu reißen, die ihn so offensichtlich quälten. _

_Langsam griff sie nach seiner Hand, zuckte bereits – auch nach all den Monaten, in denen sie sich mehr oder weniger nahe gewesen waren – bei dem ersten Hauch der Berührung zusammen. _

„_Willst du heute Nacht bei mir bleiben?", flüsterte sie._

_Sie wusste, was ihre Worte bedeuteten. Was sie ihm damit zwischen den Zeilen offenbarte und anbot. Und irgendetwas in ihr flüsterte, dass sie nicht bereit war. Dass sie es nicht so einfach wegwerfen sollte._

_Doch sie brachte es, was auch immer es war, zum Schweigen, drückte seine Hand fester und leckte sich errötend die Lippen, als er sie ansah. _

_Nur so würde er bleiben. Würde ihre Gesellschaft akzeptieren. Er war zu stolz, um sich selber – oder gar jemand anderem – einzugestehen, dass er schwach genug war, um die Augen allein nicht mehr schließen zu können._

„_Bist du sicher?" Seine Worte waren erwartete Worte und vielleicht sollten sie ihr sogar schmeicheln. Dennoch taten sie das nicht, denn da schwang nicht die nötige Sorge in seiner Stimme, die seinen Worten Schwere geben würden. Vielmehr klangen sie mechanisch und blechern. Bedeutungslos… _

_Sein Blick ging ins Leere neben ihr._

_Sie schluckte und nickte schwach._

Die Blicke der Anwesenden schienen sich in ihre Haut zu bohren, während sie weiter zu Boden starrte. Unter ihrem Absatz hatte sich ein Rosenblütenblatt verirrt. Sie trat so fest sie konnte auf dieses, spürte minimale Genugtuung und diese wuchs mit dem Druck, den sie ausübte.

Natürlich war es nichts weiter als ihrer eigene, lächerliche und erbärmliche Einbildung: Sowohl die Zufriedenheit, als auch die Blicke. Keiner von ihnen beachtete sie. Sie war eine belanglose Fremde im beigefarbenen Mantel über dem schlichten, rosefarbenen Kleid, welches ihre Knie umspielte.

Sie war der hölzerne Bauer in einem kristallenen Schachspiel. Und der König und seine Königin waren ein Prinz und seine Prinzessin aus Eis…

_Blithe smile, lithe limb.  
She who's winsome, she wins him.  
Gold hair with a gentle curl.  
That's the girl he chose.  
And Heaven knows.  
I'm not that girl..._

All diese Leute warteten auf sie, in all ihrer strahlenden Pracht. Inklusive dem Prinzen am Ende des absurd wirkenden Ganges. Sie wusste nicht, ob es nur ihr so ging, aber die Rosen schienen sich mit dem Eis zu beißen.

Zu seiner Rechten befanden sich sein Springer und die Türme: Blaise Zabini und die Brüder der blond gelockten Schönheit, die sein perfektes, weibliches Ebenbild darstellte.

Gemeinsam waren sie nicht nur aus Eis. Nein, sie schienen aus Elfenbein gemeißelt zu sein. Wie für einander geschaffen…

Die Musik ertönte und ließ sie schwerfällig einatmen. Einen Augenblick fürchtete sie zu ersticken. Sein eisgrauer Blick fiel erwartungsvoll in den Mittelgang und ließ von ihr ab.

Endgültig…

Mit der Musik ertönte ein Raunen und sie schloss abermals die Augen, versuchte tief durch zu atmen.

„_Was hat das zu bedeuten, Draco?", wimmerte sie und sah ihn aus verschleierten Augen an. _

_Nur widerwillig blickte er auf, wandte den Blick jedoch ebenso schnell wieder ab, wie er ihn zögernd auf sie gelegt hatte._

„_Was soll das schon bedeuten, Pansy?", fragte er dann mit dieser emotionslosen Stimme. Einst hatte sie gedacht, sie wäre aufgesetzt. Mittlerweile wusste sie, dass es seine einzig wahre Stimme war._

_Dieser Mann kannte keine Emotionen. Er wusste sie nur zu spielen…_

_Oder eher, er hatte sie in den vergangenen drei Jahren, seit diesem Tag im Zug, als sie 16 Jahre alt waren, gelernt zu spielen. Vielleicht auch erst später oder weit davor. Sie wusste es nicht, weil sie es niemals wirklich erfahren hatte._

„_Sie sagen, du und-" Sie stockte, ließ den Tränen freien Lauf._

_Er knurrte und wandte sich ab. „Erspare mir das. Ich habe dir niemals etwas versprochen. Nicht ein einziges Mal."_

_Sie lachte bitter und sah auf. „Du warst aber auch nicht ehrlich. Seit einem halben Jahr, Draco?"_

_Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das mag sein."_

„_Warum?" Mehr hatte sie nicht zu sagen oder auch zu fragen._

_Egal was er sagen würde, sie würde sich immer fragen warum er all das genommen hatte, als sie es ihm angeboten hatte. Ihr Verständnis, ihre Jungfräulichkeit, ihre Liebe…_

_Und sie hatte nichts dafür zurückbekommen. _

_Schweigen… Wie ein Parasit umschlag es sie, fraß alles um sie herum auf.__ Zurück blieb nichts..._

_Denn es war alles, was sie hatte._

„_Ich habe jedes Wort ernst gemein. Ich liebe dich und ich würde nach wie vor für dich sterben. Und auch wenn du es niemals erwidert hast, habe ich doch gehofft, dass es dir ähnlich gehen würde." Ihre Stimme brach mit jedem Wort mehr. Sie wischte sich über das tränenverschmierte Gesicht._

„_Es war mir nie egal, aber damals", er drehte sich um, sah sie aus diesen kalten Augen an. „Damals, da waren nur du und ich. Ich wusste, ich kann dir trauen. Dass es dir ähnlich geht und das war damals mehr, als ich mir von jemand anderem hätte erhoffen können. Aber-" Er sprach nicht weiter und als sie ihn ansah, während er wieder ins Leere blickte, wusste sie, dass er diesen Satz niemals beenden würde. _

_Es fiel ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen. Sie war da gewesen, als dort kein anderer war. Sie war also die erste Wahl gewesen, weil es keine zweite gegeben hatte. _

„_Du liebst sie?", wisperte sie._

_Er lachte und sah sie für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde an. _

„_Das hier wird nicht funktionieren. __Du und ich. Der Krieg war, was uns verband. __Das Schicksal und der Schmerz. Ich möchte das vergessen und mit ihr kann ich es vergessen", sagte er leise und erschreckend wenig blechern._

_Sie runzelte die Stirn. __„Der Krieg war alles, was uns verband?", entwischte es ihr heiser und verletzt. _

_Er schwieg._

„_Sie hat dich nicht einmal angesehen, als es dir schlecht ging, Draco. Sie hat-", platze es aus ihr heraus. Doch er fiel ihr ohne Worte in das ihre. Seine Augen sprachen die nötigen Bände._

_Erst als sie verstummt war, begann er zu sprechen. „Weil sie mit alle dem nichts zu tun hatte. Und das ist es auch, was uns ausmacht: Sie und mich. Sie ist Leben, Heiterkeit und Reinheit. Mit ihr kann ich das Geschehne vergessen, kann nach vorn schauen. Wenn ich sie ansehe, ist da so etwas wie eine mögliche Zukunft. Wenn ich dich ansehe, blicke ich zwangsläufig zurück."_

„_Du willst sagen: Ihr Stammbaum ist rein aber nicht vorbelastet. Mit ihr kannst du deinen Familiennamen reinwaschen", gab sie bitter lachend und tränenerstickt zurück._

„_Nein, das sage ich nicht", knurrte er bitter und sah sie aus amüsant großen Augen an. _

_Seine Worte waren lächerlich und gefüllt mit falschen Emotionen. Jedenfalls meinte sie sie als solche zu entlarven. Sie sollte es können. Sollte es besser wissen. Er hatte sie so lange getäuscht…_

_Zudem wusste sie, was gerade alle sagten und dachten. Voldemort war tot und jetzt galt es, den eigenen Namen wieder reinzuwaschen. Und nur die wenigsten gingen zurzeit eine Ehe oder Partnerschaft mit Leuten wie ihnen ein: Ehemalige Todesser oder eben die Sprösslinge von diesen. Sie und er hatten ein Schicksal geteilt, welches sie verbunden hatte._

_Und nun brach es ihr und ihren Gefühlen das Genick. _

_Vielleicht gaben seine Worte sogar Sinn, doch sie wollte sie dennoch nicht verstehen. Wahrscheinlich, weil wieder so viele Emotionen in seinem Gesicht verschollen blieben, während er sie ansah und schwieg. _

_Schließlich sah er zu Boden. „Ich weiß nicht wirklich was Liebe ist, denn ich habe es niemals gelernt. Aber ja, ich denke, ich liebe sie." Sie Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern._

_Seine Worte trafen sie wie ein entsetzlich harter Schlag. Ihr Herzschlag schien auszusetzen. "Warum heiratest du nicht gleich ein Schlammblut? Das würde eure Ehre, aber nicht den Familiennamen retten, richtig?", fragte sie laut und schrill. _

_Als ihr Herz wieder ganz plötzlich begann zu schlagen, wurde ihr übel. _

„_Pansy, bitte", flüsterte er und obwohl seine Worte so etwas wie eine Bitte aussprachen, taten es sein Ton und sein Blick nicht._

_Wieder überkam sie das Schweigen. Benommen sah sie zu Boden, ließ das Gesagte über sie hereinbrechen. Es gab keine Chance auf ein „sie und ihn". Wahrscheinlich hatte es sie nie gegeben._

_Dann sah er auf und zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit, vielleicht zum allerersten Mal überhaupt, sah sie den Funken einer scheinbar wahren Emotion in diesen bisher leblosen, grauen Augen._

Das Raunen wurde lauter und sie konnte die Augen nicht mehr geschlossen halten. Langsam öffnete sie diese, blickte erst nach vorn und dann todesmutig zurück.

Astoria war tatsächlich so schön wie eine Prinzessin. Aus demselben, edlen Steinen gemeißelt wie er. Und dennoch fehlte da etwas, mit dem sie alle viel zu sehr zu kämpfen hatten: Schuld.

Seligkeit und Vorfreude sprühte ihr aus ihren blauen Augen entgegen, als sie ihm am Arm ihres Vaters durch den Mittelgang entgegen strahlte. Sie trug keine Masken, hatte nicht die geringste Scheu ihr wahres Gesicht zu zeigen.

Und seine Masken lagen ihr zu Füßen. Inmitten des geschmolzenen Eis.

Pansy brauchte nicht zweimal hinzusehen, um zu erahnen, dass für diese beiden im hier und jetzt nur einander existierten. Zukunft sprach aus ihren Augen, die gerade jetzt den anderen anblickten, aber wahrscheinlich gemeinsam nach vorn blicken konnten.

Und als sie nach vorn schaute, sah sie sie. Emotionen in seinen Augen und die steinharte Miene die sie kannte, war der Maske der Kindlichkeit gewichen. Er lächelte und die Prinzessin lächelte zurück. Kicherte, als sie sich von der Hand ihres Vaters löste und sich bei ihrem Prinzen unterharkte.

Und zum ersten Mal hasste Pansy Parkinson Harry Potter dafür, dass er diesen Krieg gewonnen hatte… Weil er ihr etwas genommen hatte, was sie niemals besessen hatte...

_Don't wish, don't start__.  
Wishing only wounds the heart.  
I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl.  
There's a girl I know.  
He loves her so.  
I'm not that girl..._

_**Fin**_

_

* * *

_

Vielen Dank fürs Lesen… Da das ein OneShot war, endet er hier... ;) *lach*

_Er entsprang bereits vor einigen Wochen einer Idee, die mir vor geraumer Zeit kam, als ich diesen Song hörte. Wer ihn nicht kennt, sollte ihn sich unbedingt einmal anhören… Jedenfalls ließ diese Idee mich nicht mehr los, und das obwohl ich Songfics eigentlich so gar nicht mag… *hihi*_

_Und ich belasse das hier und jetzt wie es ist und sein sollte: Ohne große Worte… Aber, ich würde mich über ein paar Worte von euch freuen… ;) _

_Danke an Ashe fürs Betalesen und an meine Mädels, für den kreativen Beistand…_


End file.
